1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that permits a spool to rotate in a pull-out direction at a force limiter load or greater when a vehicle decelerates suddenly and the spool is rotated suddenly in the pull-out direction.
2. Related Art
A webbing take-up device is known that a force limiter load is switched by actuating a cylinder and a piston mechanism with using of pressure of gas generated by actuating a gas generator (see for example Japanese National Phase-Publication No. 2003-502204).
However, there is a desire for further enhancement to gas sealing properties in a webbing take-up device that performs force limiter load switching utilizing pressure of gas generated by actuating a gas generator.